La Venganza Se Juega de 4: Cap 2
by LaUltimaYenapa
Summary: Tuve un problema para a atualizar capitulos asi que hize esto, y lo subi desde una tabla! No, hablo encerio, estoy desde una tabla samsung


Anteriormente...

-AHHHHHHHHHH!, NO, ALEJENSE DE MI NOOO!.

-Eli!. gritaron Trixie, Kord y Pronto en unisono para cuando vieron detrás el Shane había desaparecido.

-Oh no...

En el Presente...

-Oh no... Primero los mineros, ahora Eli, esto no puede estar lamento Pronto.

-No escuchen, Eli desapareció, lo se, pero debe estar en un algún lugar de la caverna quizá hay que tomar las cosas de forma seria, lo encontraremos, se los aseguro. Dijo la pelirroja decidida, aunque su amigo haya desaparecido no se podía ver débil, debía encontrarlo. Aunque el Troll y el Topoide parecía que un susto mas y se orinaban en los pantalones (miedosos xD), pero debían ayudar a su amigo...Esa era la inspiración para seguir caminando y no caer de rodillas y gemir.

Trixie estaba bastante tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba gritando de miedo, las piernas y brazos le temblaban y sus pelos de punta, de verdad estaba asustada, pero no se iba a dejar Eli haría lo mismo, el no se deja llevar por el miedo, el no se rinde, el no se muestra débil, y se preocupa por proteger a su equipo y eso es exactamente lo que ella estaba haciendo...Rescataría a su amigo eso era seguro en su mirada.

-Y...ustedes deben querer bastante a ese chico para seguir caminando en vez de salir corriendo ¿no?. Menciono la ojicafe para sacar un tema de conversación, ese silencio ya era incomodo y almenos quería sacar tema de conversación para que no la consumiera el miedo.

-Ovio que si...el, bueno... el nuestro mejor amigo no podemos dejarlo atrás, el haría lo mismo si uno de nosotros hubiera desaparecido y no el, estoy seguro de que lo encontraremos, resolveremos este misterio y salimos con vida de esto. Cometo el Troll, la rubia se sorprendio y bastante.

-Wow,a eso le puedo llamar lealtad entre amigos. y... olvide preguntarles ¿como se llaman ustedes?.Pregunto y era cierto no les había preguntado sus nombres.

-Soy Trixie.

-Me llamo Kord.

-Y yo soy Pronto el "Magnifico".

-Bueno mi nombre es...Keyla, soy... sobrina de uno de los mineros que desapareció, y ese tal Eli es ese chico peliazul ¿o me equivoco?.

-Si, aunque es raro que le digan así. Comento la ojiverde ya que nunca escucho que a Eli le dijeran peliazul.

Las 4 persona caminaron por todo ese corredor y empezaron a escuchar mas y mas sonidos raros como el de hierro cayéndose, algunos crujidos seguramente de huesos rompiéndose, definitivamente eso no era normal, también gritos mas fuertes, y veían mas cosas quemadas y cubiertas de sangre, por el camino Pronto sintió que algo lo tomaba del pie haciendo que el gritara, pero no se orino aunque se gano algunas burlas de su querido amigo Kord quien le había hecho esa broma con una rama.

No era de Optarse que las babosas terror no estaban asustadas pues aparte de que ese es su habitad, pareciera que sabían que estaba ocurriendo, algunas hacían que estaban asustadas pero, irónicamente no sabían actuar.

-Que raro las babosas no están asustadas... ustedes creen que saben lo que ocurre?.Pregunto la ojiverde.

-Las babosas terror?..ese es su atributo "terror", recuerdan cuando los mineros y mi tío eran fantasmas?, bueno ellas no parecían asustadas según un amigo que entro aquí pero salio corriendo como una niña (quería escribir eso).

Trixie seguía buscando una explicación lógica, algo le decía que ese no era el verdadero asunto pero no le restaba importancia ya que solo se enfocaba en encontrar a Eli y verlo vivo... De repente todos pararon al ver un gran incendio rodeándolos, COMO ERA ESO POSIBLE?! si hace 3 segundos todo estaba apagado y opaco pero el fuego apareció de repente, eso era anormal cuando escucharon otro grito de un minero...

- NO! POR FAVOR, NO, NO TE ME ACERQUES! NOOOO!...

- Es mi tio!. Menciono la rubia

Eso si que los asusto así que kord disparo una babosa acuabeek (es torrente no me acuerdo cual es su nombre ._.) y apago el fuego y fueron corriendo hacia adelante ahora estaban en problemas por que sabían que lo que se llevo a Eli sabia que estaban allí...

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el cap 2, perdón si es asi pero es una larga historia que solo una amiga sabe aquí en fanfiction, bueno para Nata, te digo que ya se que estabas pidiendo elixie ( y por mucho que quiera) no habrá por que esta es una continuación de "Aterradora Venganza"**

** Créeme que cuando termine este fic haré mas fic con el elixie que tengo ganas desde hace rato.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa.**


End file.
